Walrein
|evofrom=Sealeo |gen=Generation III |species=Ice Break Pokémon |egg1=Field |egg2=Water 1 |body=08 |type=Ice |type2=Water |metheight=1.4 m |imheight=4'07" |metweight=150.6 kg |imweight=332.0 lbs. |ability=Thick Fat Ice Body |dw=Oblivious |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Walrein (Japanese: トドゼルガ Todoseruga) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology It is a blue sea lion Pokémon with white big tooth outward. It has its back like that of fish and walrus. Evolution Walrein evolves from Sealeo at level 44. Walrein is the final form of Spheal. Game info Game locations |border= |rubysapphire = Evolve Sealeo |rsrarity = None |emerald = Evolve Sealeo |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Trade |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Evolve Sealeo |dprarity = None |platinum = Evolve Sealeo |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolve Sealeo |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Undella Bay |bwrarity = Rare }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=Walrein's two massively developed tusks can totally shatter blocks of ice weighing ten tons with one blow. This Pokémon's thick coat of blubber insulates it from subzero temperatures. |sapphire=Walrein swims all over in frigid seawater while crushing icebergs with its grand, imposing tusks. Its thick layer of blubber makes enemy attacks bounce off harmlessly. |emerald=To protect its herd, the leader battles anything that invades its territory, even at the cost of its life. Its tusks may snap off in battle. |firered=It swims through icy seas while shattering ice floes with its large tusks. It is protected by its thick blubber. |leafgreen=It swims through icy seas while shattering ice floes with its large tusks. It is protected by its thick blubber. |diamond=It shatters ice with its big tusks. Its thick blubber repels not only the cold, but also enemy attacks. |pearl=It shatters ice with its big tusks. Its thick blubber repels not only the cold, but also enemy attacks. |platinum=It shatters ice with its big tusks. Its thick blubber repels not only the cold, but also enemy attacks. |heartgold=It shatters drift ice with its strong tusks. Its thick layer of blubber repels enemy attacks. |soulsilver=It shatters drift ice with its strong tusks. Its thick layer of blubber repels enemy attacks. |black=It shatters ice with its big tusks. Its thick blubber repels not only the cold, but also enemy attacks. |white=It shatters ice with its big tusks. Its thick blubber repels not only the cold, but also enemy attacks. |black 2=Not only does its thick blubber keep it warm, it also protects it from attacks. It shatters ice with its prized tusks. |white 2=Not only does its thick blubber keep it warm, it also protects it from attacks. It shatters ice with its prized tusks. |x=It shatters ice with its big tusks. Its thick blubber repels not only the cold, but also enemy attacks. |y=It shatters drift ice with its strong tusks. Its thick layer of blubber repels enemy attacks.}} Appearances In the anime Walrein made its first appearance under the ownership Team Aqua's grunt in Fight for the Meteorite. Trivia Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon